Harley's Quinceañera Gift
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It's Harley's Quinceañera and she can't wait to make some wonderfull memories. Her famley suprised her with a gift that she would never forget. It just may be better then her sisters Quinceañera gift. What could this gift be? Onky one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This story idea was requested by **NeoDeva999**

* * *

Aiden can't believe the Diaz family paid for his plane ticket for Harley's Quinceañera. He thought with six kids still living in the house money would be tight. Yet somehow they still had money in the budget for his ticket after paying for this party. He knew he liked Harley and she liked him back but he really had no clue what to give her. The younger siblings was no help as the gift ideas they gave him where things they would like. He thought Georgie would be a help since he can't find her BFTF Ethan yet, but like the younger siblings in away she had no clue really what to give as a gift.

Aiden really did not know the oldest sibling Rachel to even ask so he had no choice to look on line for on good gifts to give a girl on her Quinceañera. He saw some good ones but thought maybe the traditional rout would give him brownie points. He saw one gift on the list that he doubts anyone would give her and decided to go for that one. Aiden just hopes she would like it. After he finished with Harley's Quinceañera dance he took Harley to the side and smiled.

"I found a good gift to give you and its more torsional that I don't believe you be getting. So when you are ready for it I'll give it to you."

"Really now? Now I must know what it is since you took the time to find it. So where is it?"

"I like to give it you when it's just us. Mostly because I don't want to look like a fool if im wrong and the site was just some joke."

"Oh I understand so where would you like to give this gift to me?"

"In the guest bedroom of my aunts. I left it there just incase."

"I see."

The two where soon where in the gest bedroom with fake candles and fake rose petals all over. Harley turned around and knew what the gift was, and it was sex. She was happy to be loosing her virginity on her Quinceañera just like Rachel and Georgie did. The only difference being she don't see any signs of her brothers in the room. It was a Diaz tradition that on their quinceanera that they have sex with their brother(s) from oldest to youngest after their boyfriend. That is if they have a boyfriend. Even if they where not there she was sure she be having their dicks in her pussy before the night was over with.

"Wow can't believe this is happening." Harley said.

"I hope this is right and not some joke."

"Yeah its right my two sisters lost their virginity on their Quinceañera. So I be following in their footsteps. Thank you so much. I cant wait to slide that dick of yours into my hairless pussy." Still looking into his eyes not seeing the size of the bulge.

Aiden soon smiled and was about to pull down his boxer briefs that showed off an impressive bulge that left nothing to the imagination. However Harley stopped him before reveling what it looked like when it was free. Harley's eyes widen on how big he was and thought he was hard and waiting to break free from the boxer briefs when truth it was still soft.

"Holly shit your big. Your bigger then Rachel's ex and your boxers are not even off yet."

"Wait you saw another guys bulges?"

"Yeah and there dicks in the flesh. Four of them to be exact, but trust me yours is the biggest out of all of them. Besides I saw Rachel's ex's dick when I caught her sucking it.

"And the other three?"

"My brothers when they pop a stiffly in their tighty whiteies or playing with themselves when they think no one is home."

Just thinking about seeing her brothers dicks got her little more wet and truth to be told she had been sucking them off for a year now and even watched them fucking their older sisters on their quinceanera and even afterwards. She can't wait to have their dicks sliding in her tight pussy sometime tonight before she goes to bed. The only so called real practice for her pussy is using two dildos that she made. One the size of Ethan's dick and the other the size of the twins. Now here she is getting the real thing and never thought it be this huge she hoped her practice will pay off.

Harley wasted no time taking off her dress showing off her C cup breasts in her pink bra with matching panties. The two did not want to waist time by kissing as Harley was about to fee her breasts but Aiden stopped her so he could do it. Once her breasts where free he stared to fondle them as he kissed her neck. He soon guided her to the bed where she sat down. He soon started to suck on her breasts. Harley for one could not help but to moan.

She placed her hands on the back of his head as he sucked away. Once Aiden moved onto the other breast she removed one of her hands and slid it into his boxers and started to rub it. Since she was use to handling her brothers dicks she could tell he was boning up. This shocked her as she monad. She wondered how big would this thing get? She could no longer take it she had to let it free to see it for herself. Once it was her eyes widen more wondering how will this fit inside her? It was already simi hard but she took a deep breath and started jacking Aiden off.

It was his turn to moan now her hand job was good and hoped her blow job was the same if not better. This will be the first time he be getting a blowjob from a girl. The other times was trading blowjobs by teammates, but that was far they ever went. Aiden could even suck himself if he was in the mood which was fifty percent of the time. Once Aiden reached its full length Harley's panties was getting even more wet showing off the outline of her pussy. Aiden licked his lips when he saw that as he kept moaning to Harley's hand job.

Healy had to try to suck this big thick monster and hope it would fit in her pussy. She started by licking the head that was leaking pre cum. She soon started to lick the thick shaft all away around with Aiden still moaning. As she was doing this she went back jacking him off. Haley licked her way back up and got ready to suck the biggest dick yet. His head almost filled her mouth. She slowly went down on him taking much as she could but she was not able to deep throat it like with her brothers. I'm fact she could not even suck half of it but she did her best to try.

Aiden just watched on while moaning as Harley attempted to suck more and more of his dick as she jacked him off. She was gagging but was determined to suck at least half of it if not the full thing. Aiden was amazed on how much she was willing to suck of his monster. Only two of his teammates was able to have sucked this much of his dick and one of those two was able to take the full thing. After lots of bobbing up and down with a few gags here and there Harley manged to suck the full thing.

Harley was impressed with herself but thought it was best to just suck some of Aiden's dick so she could at least taste his load and too see if it taste like Ethan's or better. Aiden counted to moan as Harley eased her way off of the huge dick until she was only sucking three fat inches of it. As she bobbed up and down on the three inches she jacked him off with both hands. Aiden could no longer take it and had to worn her not knowing if she would swallow his load like the guys on his team or not.

"I'm going to shoot."

Harley just kept sucking away like she really wanted this cum. After a few more bobs he shot his load into her amazing mouth. She was indeed the best he ever had as she counted to swallow away at his cum that was in fact better then Ethan's. She eased her way off of his dick and the two made out with Aiden tasting his own cum, which wasn't the first time he tasted his own load. As they kissed he layed her down. Once they broke the kiss he stated to kiss all over her body until he reached her soaking wet panties.

Wanting to be kinky he pulled them down with his teeth. This put a smile on her face and soon her bare pussy was shown. She always liked her pelvic area to be smooth like those girls in porn and the hidden mags under Ethan's mattress. Once her panties where completely off he want after her pussy. He did his best to copy what he saw in those videos. Harley was moaning as it felt great, even if her brothers had more practice eating her out but she's not complaining.

His fingers where soon added to the mix and she quickly held onto the bed's covers as Aiden played with her pussy. One finger became two as he counted to eat her out. After licking up and down a few times and bobbing up and down with his tong he slid two more fingers all while Harley moaned. She soon pushed his head into her pussy. She was getting closer to her edge and hopped that Aiden likes to get squirted on like her brothers do, but still she had to warn him just incase.

"Oh I'm about to squirt back away if you don't want to be wet."

Aiden just kept fingering and eating her out. After a few more bobs and thrusts Harley could no longer hold back and squirted all over his face and in his mouth. Aiden loved the taste and went back at it. He kept fingering and eating her out as Harley kept moaning and squeezing her breasts. Once again she squirted all over Aiden. She was ready to have that dick in her virgin pussy, but first she needs to be steached out little more.

"I need you to fist me if I am ever going be able to have you inside me."

Aiden just smiled and soon slid his thumb into her pussy along with his four fingers. He soon made a fist and started to thrust his fist into her. He did not go far just a little bit passed his wrist. This drove Harley crazy and after a few more thrusts she squirted a third time. He kept at this until she squirted a fourth time and pulled out with his soaked hand. They look into each others eyes before he slowly enters her pussy. Every inch that slides into her Harley lets out a moan.

It got to the point she started to squirt again and being able to see the outline of his dick on her belly. She rubbed the outline of it in resulting her jacking him off in away. Soon all of him is in her and they stated out slowly. As he picked up the pace Harley breasts start to bounce. Her moaning becomes louder and louder every few thrusts. They soon where fucking like their life's depended on it. As they counted to thrust away Harley squirted again. As the two leaned in to make out Harley manged to get Aiden onto his back and her ridding his dick cowgirl style.

Her breasts where really bouncing now as she soon started to squeeze them. Aiden took this optunity to squeeze onto her ass. This just made her ride him harder. Soon he helped her out by thrusting into her. After a few more thrusts he shot his load that felt the most he ever shot. She soon clapped on top of him to catch her breath. While doing so they kissed each other. Even after shooting his load Aiden was still hard. The two soon where in doggie style.

Her breasts where really bouncing now as he trussed away. Harley's pussy was dripping wet onto the sheet. He went faster and faster and soon Harley squirted again. This was the most she had ever squirted in one day and she still has to get fucked by her brothers when she gets home. He went faster and faster until Aiden shot his load the third time. He knows he cant cum no more and pulled out leaving a good sized gap in her pussy that was dripping out his cum.

"Wow Aiden that was amazing. Best gift ever."

"That's part one of your gift the other is in the basement."

The two naked teens reached the basement with cum dripping out of them. The door opened to see more lit up fake candles and fake rose peddles. The pull up couch bed had nice sheets on it that also had her naked brothers waiting for their turn. Harley smiled looking at round three four and five and if Aiden and her brothers are up for it a quinceañera gang bang with all five of them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
